Sway
by youllfindnosensehere
Summary: Kuvira and Suyin get to know each other a little better. Pure smut.


Part-time soldier, part-time dancer. Talented and smart. Her supple, muscular little body danced around the bedpost as though she'd rehearsed this scene a dozen times. She knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

She hummed a familiar tune as she grinded her abdomen up against the post, swinging back and forth with her legs outstretched before stopping and walking away when something on the nearby desk caught her attention.

She was really growing up. She was so, _so_ hot it was _painful_.

"I taught you well…" the presence in the room overseeing her performance smirked, gesturing with her index finger for her dancing soldier to come closer. "C'mere, kitten. Let me show you how you can improve upon those moves."

Her protégé gave a spirited giggle, swinging back around the bedpost to bring herself to the foot of the bed, taking a seat. "And what if I want to stay right here, what then? I think I have the technique down just fine."

"Kuvira…" the older woman said her name in a low, warning tone. The fact that she still kept that relaxed, warm smile confused Kuvira somewhat. The latter simply responded by sticking her tongue out at the matriarch in playful defiance.

Suyin Beifong responded by earthbending her protégé off her feet and onto the bed, taking the breath right out of the younger woman. "Oof!"

Suyin snickered. "Maybe things like that wouldn't happen if you'd do as you're told?"

Kuvira wasn't impressed. "I'm not a little girl anymore, Suyin…"

"Oh… what's gotten into you, kitten? Why this sudden urge to prove your independence? Is this what raising a teenage girl is supposed to be like?"

"You should know… didn't Toph have a tough time with you when you were a teenager?" Kuvira retorted, smirking.

Now it was the Beifong's turn to wear the unimpressed look. She bent a strip of metal from an ornament on the wall and slapped it around Kuvira's arm, pulling the younger metalbender onto her lap in one swift movement.

"We're not going to talk about my past right now." Suyin replied in a deep tone, as though giving her a direct order. She let the metal strip fall from her arm and sent it back to its original place.

"Right… sorry, I didn't realise I was touching a nerve." Kuvira looked up, grabbing and maintaining eye contact with Su, who softly smiled back at her.

"It's fine. You don't know the full story." She reached out and traced the side of the younger woman's face with her thumb. Kuvira smirked back, turning to lick the side of her thumb. Suyin quirked her brow and withdrew her hand, surprised.

"… What? What is it?" Kuvira asked with a concerned frown. Was this what she wanted, or…?

The matriarch then took the dancer's hand and turned her slightly, kissing her down the side of her neck and making her shudder in shock.

"S-Su…!" She only ever addressed the older metalbender using her full name… this was bad.

"Hmm?" Suyin replied without moving her lips, already getting to work with removing her tank top.

"… Should… should we be doing this?" Kuvira asked while sitting back on her palms.

Su hung back for a moment with Kuvira's removed shirt on hand. Though the pleasure was eating her up inside seeing the messily-bandaged half-naked spectacle of a woman in front of her, she had to be sure Kuvira knew what she was getting herself into. "Well… do you want to do it?"

After a long pause, Kuvira nodded slowly. "I do."

Su took hold of both her hands. "Then trust me. Just trust me, and follow my lead."

Suyin took her protege's hands and hooked them around her shoulders, moving the younger woman's legs so that Kuvira ended up straddling her.

Su then removed one layer of her own clothing before kissing her new playmate. Kuvira gave a disappointed groan through Suyin's lips, having wanted to see more of the matriarch. It wasn't fair...

Kuvira moved her hands and reached to pull the older metalbender's shirt down from her shoulders. Su, eventually realising where the other woman's hands were travelling, swiftly grabbed her wrists.

"What do you think you're doing?" Su whispered into her ear.

"Levelling the playing field." Kuvira muttered, struggling against Su's grip. For such a delicate-looking woman, she was incredibly strong...

"Is that right...?" The older metalbender shook her head, wearing a sly smirk. "I don't think so."

Kuvira hesitated, lowering her hands down to her own thighs as Suyin continued to kiss her.

The younger metalbender's hands soon ventured back up to Su's shoulders, though. Suyin took her wrists again and turned them both around, pulling Kuvira along to the headboard and pinning her hands to the wall as she deepened their kiss.

Kuvira gave an annoyed whine in protest, unable to speak with Su's tongue working its way around her own.

Eventually, the older woman leaned back so that they could both catch their breath. "Goodness, you are so eager..." Suyin sighed and lazily held her arms above her head, "fine then, go ahead and take it off."

Kuvira wasted no time in getting her teacher's shirt off. Clawing and pulling at it until the bundled material was on the floor.

Before the younger metalbender reached for her pants, however, Suyin smacked her hands away and briefly kissed her again before backing up to speak.

"Let me give you some advice, Kuvira. One, do _not_ push your luck. Two, the more you leave up to the imagination within the first ten minutes the better the sex. Three, do not. Push. Your luck. I am in control here. You know full well that there is only one lead in every session" Her tone then softened. "Do you understand, kitten?"

Kuvira frowned in irritation. It was clear that Suyin was teasing her in order to assert dominance and the eager teenager didn't like it. She was horny and most certainly not in the mood to be held at arm's length while Suyin got to see _her_ body up close and personal.

"Do I make myself _clear_?" Su pressed further upon receiving only a very displeased face in response to her last question.

"I want to see as much of you as you are of me." Kuvira said in a rather sulky tone.

"You will get your turn. Be patient." Su replied, shifting them both a little so she could get Kuvira's pants off. "Right, now for these bandages... Wow Kuvira, I don't know how you do these but-"

She couldn't take it anymore. She reached out for the matriarch's hips and hooked her fingers around her panties in her desperation. "AGH!" This act of passion cost her. She was soon pulled back into the wall by the older woman's metalbending, two strips of nearby metal binding her arms above her head.

"_Kuvira_, how many times?!" Suyin sighed, keeping control of the metal as the younger metalbender attempted to break free.

Kuvira cried out in frustration, yanking at her restraints. "SU! Let me go!"

"So you can disobey me again?"

"_Suyin_, come on! What did you expect?! Look, I won't make another move if that's what you want to hear!" Kuvira never liked feeling this vulnerable... She was used to being the dominant one in both her lines of work.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, kitten. You chose to ignore me and now, I have to make sure you learn your place in a situation like this. Besides..." Suyin moved Kuvira's loose strands of hair from the right side of her face and behind her ear with her right hand, so she could get a better look at her protégé's scowling face and feel the effects of her laboured breathing as she trailed that same hand down her front. "This is a pretty good look for you."

Moving both her hands around the helpless Kuvira, she began to unbind her bandages until her chest was left bare.

There was something arousing about watching Kuvira's chest rise and fall with her anxious breaths. Perhaps it was the anticipation of touch, or merely the fact that her protégé was allowing her to look at her bare body. Both were convincing answers, but Su no longer cared. She placed her hands on Kuvira's hips and slipped off the rest of her clothes. Before her was a wonderful display of the female figure. Every curve was wonderfully complimented with a sharp jut of her bones, and all of her muscle complimented the soft spots.

"Su…" Kuvira pouted after giving the subtle demand. The older woman finally complied, majestically slipping her own garments off and throwing them on the floor. Once she was bare, she pressed her body onto Kuvira's and they took in each other's warmth. Loud breaths emptied out of their lungs and flowed onto their skin as Suyin's hands began to make contact with every part they could touch. This young lady's body was _her_ territory now. There was no part that would be foreign to her touch.

But Kuvira wanted to touch Su instead, although the bindings wouldn't allow her to. She grunted in protest as her matriarch sucked and bit the skin on her collarbone, bringing the blood to the surface and marking the skin.

_'__Damn it', _she thought. Now she had to make sure she covered her chest tomorrow. But really, she loved it. Her leader's hot breath against her breast… the inability to touch her. Oh, and how her core throbbed, _begging_ to be touched.

Suyin lifted her head, gazing back at the dark-haired girl and smiling. Without another word, she lifted herself upwards and pressed her breasts into Kuvira's face, nearly smothering her.

With bated breath, Kuvira felt one of Su's soft nipples brush her cheek. She took that as a sign and craned her neck to take it into her mouth, twirling it with her tongue. The two women moaned softly in unison.

Every lick brought in more of Suyin's taste, and the young woman _still_ wanted more.

"Su…" She mumbled into her breast.

"Shh…" The older metalbender whispered, shutting her up by pushing more of her breast into her mouth. Spit was beginning to drip down Kuvira's chin and down to the lower curve of Su's breast, then trailing it's way down her ribs. She had always thought about this moment; watching Kuvira during dance class or when she was working out in nothing more than a sports bra and shorts, even during dinner sometimes. And right now, everything she'd secretly daydreamed about was becoming reality.

After letting Kuvira suck on her for a while, Su slid her own pants off and tossed them aside. Removing her breast from her protégé's mouth, she asked, "How badly do you want me, kitten?"

Kuvira's breathing was now labored as she tried to think of the best way to scream for Su to fuck her. "More than anything." She decided a whisper would better communicate and assure what she needed instead, preparing herself for contact.

But wait. She'd never had sex with another girl before! Sure, she's always imagined what it would be like, but Kuvira was so inexperienced she barely knew a thing about pleasuring women. She hoped she was good enough to pleasure Su… she didn't want to disappoint her.

"So…" Kuvira muttered. "What are you… _we_… going to do?" There was a lump in her throat, brought about by how nervous she was.

Su gave a simple smile in response. "You'll see." Her body then slipped lower down Kuvira's until she was straddling her thighs.

Su intertwined her legs with Kuvira's, twisted her hips and leaned backwards on her hands. There was a slight pause and for a moment, both women feared the other was having second thoughts about this. They could see it on each other's faces.

"Kuvira, we don't-"

"It's ok if you think it's ok…"

"A-are you sure?"

Her protégé nodded. Both of them let out a deep breath and watched as their torsos began to quickly rise and fall, dripping with sweat.

They moaned as they pressed their groins together and felt their warmth connect. At first it was difficult to mirror the rhythm of each other's hips, but they soon got used to it.

"You feel amazing, Su…" Kuvira moaned, her head thrown back.

"Mmm…so do you, kitten."

Their hips gently grinded, but the women became greedier. Suyin sat up and grabbed Kuvira's legs, still intertwined in them, and pressed herself down. The intensity of their breathing increased as their labia spread and pushed harder together, riding each other faster. The increased friction brought more and more pleasure.

Su looked down at her protégé and watched her hips sway up and down. It was rough, but it looked so sweet and gentle. The manner in which she pushed her body upwards and back down again was mesmerizing to watch.

"Look at me, Ku." She opened her eyes, and they met her matriarch's.

Kuvira felt a rush of pleasure beginning to boil inside of her.

"S-S-Su…" She whimpered, reaching up to grab her superior's breasts. "Faster, p-please…"

Suyin smiled and nodded, then complied. And she began to feel herself about to come, too. She watched as the woman below her arched backwards and closed her eyes.

"K-Ku, look at me when you cum." She asserted, grabbing her chin with her free hand.

Their eyes locked again, they were now on the edge.

"Faster!" Kuvira cried out.

Both women were grinding as hard as they could at this point, desperate to reach climax. Kuvira's hands clenched Su's breasts harder, making her scream. The bed creaked and the edge crashed against the wall. It almost felt as if they were shaking the very ground beneath them.

Then, their bodies convulsed as they reached an orgasm at the same time. Sweat dripped down both of their bodies and they yelled at such a volume, that it was enough to fill the entire room. The wave of pleasure flowed through their thighs and up into their torsos until it filled every inch of their bodies.

Once they came back down they pressed their bodies together and shared a deep, exasperated kiss.

"I love you, Su…" Kuvira moaned against her lips.

"I love you, too, Ku."

They warmed each other with their arms and snuggled up closer together. The protégé nuzzled at her matriarch's neck and immediately fell into a contented sleep on her shoulder.


End file.
